


oh my love

by d_aredevisl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, teenagers in love, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: Prompt: 29/2329: the morning after23: “I know you might not think so, but you look really good right now.”in which you and Peter share the awkwardness of a teenage morning after.





	oh my love

Being a teenager brings a lot of first to the table,

First relationships

First time trying smoking

First drink of alcohol

First kiss

First heartbreak

You’re currently laying in bed trying not to wake up peter your boyfriend? After you both had your first time together, it wasn’t like they said it would be it wasn’t hot, it wasn’t sexy and it sure as hell wasn’t perfect at one stage you had laughed so hard that you hit heads, but it was a first.

You were glad you had done it with Peter made some of the nerves go away, he was someone you could trust and had known you for a long time you both knew each other like the back of each other’s hands it was inevitable that you guys would end up being each other first.

But no matter how familiar you were with each other the morning after is always awkward when you are two shy teenagers, somewhere during your noughts peter had woken up and was currently staring at you a goofy smile on his face, hair wild and a Look in his eyes you couldn’t put a name to.

After a minutes silence, he spoke, “I know you might not think so, but you look really good right now.”


End file.
